Fragile Fireworks
by The13TalesOfHamjou
Summary: A fireworks show and a cuddly Shadow. Two perfect things. A perfect combination. ShadowxVio fluffshot. Lemon! :3 Bon appetit!


_The hell are you, Shadow?_

I fumbled my phone out of my pocket for the billionth time that day.

Nothing.

_Half an hour late. He's going to miss the fireworks at this rate._

I pushed the disappointment into my back pocket, awkwardly shuffling aside as an old man groped past me.

I once again stared out into the mass of people. Loud, bustling people. I really hate crowds. The sweaty armpits, the obnoxious children, the passive aggressive teens. They were all squished together on this hill that banked next to the lake.

_Lovely._

I peered over my shoulder. Nothing but blobs of bodies with armchairs and blankets being unloaded from cars. And a particularly angsty fifteen year old.

Ear buds shoved in, black eyeliner, a strange wolf tee. And an air of ambiguity that makes people feel awkward using pronouns around. Next to him…her…_shim, _stood a mother barking orders to take those damn earphones out, dammit. It's a family gathering. The kid rolled shim's eyes and yanked an ear bud out. And for a brief second, our eyes met. I scrunched up a smile, and shim bit shis lip and looked down.

_Poor soul._

"You not falling for someone, eh, Hot Stuff?"

"Gah!"

I whipped around to see a smirking Shadow, one hand holding a blanket, the other resting on my shoulder.

"Tch, I've been beat by a fifteen year old. I didn't have you pegged as into that stuff."

"Knock it off." I punched his arm. "I've been waiting for over an hour."

"Ooof! 'Scuse me, but driving across the city on a holiday isn't exactly easy."

"You could have texted me."

"Ah, ah, ah! Texting and driving's bad."

…_.For a guy who 'breaks all the rules', you really are a scaredy cat. _

"Alright, where are we going to go? Every spot's taken."

"You didn't save any seats?"

"….No…?"

_Yes. But then a single mom with two kids came by._

"You're a softie, Vi." Shadow smiled a little.

"Eh?"

"Nothing. I'm actually glad."

"What? Why?"

"I was just about to text you about it. I already have a spot picked out."

"Oh, er, where?"

_Where it is and how much money did you spend?_

"Relax! I didn't lose a Rupee. It's this way."

_Damn him and his ability to read minds like a book._

He smirked.

He grabbed on to my wrist and began to scurry. We awkwardly tripped past people. We slid past mini vans and trucks, onto the safety of the sidewalk. A brisk walk later, we were in a small grassy park, closed off from the hustle of people and cars, thanks to the grove of trees. All the time, that firm hand never once let go of mine.

"Ta da!" He beamed at me.

"There's…. no one here…?"

"Yup!"

"But…how will we see the fireworks with all these trees?"

"The fireworks will be much higher than that. We won't miss a thing."

That hand unwound itself from mine and began to spread the blanket out.

…_My hand's cold again._

Shadow flopped himself out on the blanket and stretched.

"The bed's cozy, Hot Stuff!"

I smirked and plumped down next to him.

"How did you find this place, anyway? I've never been here before."

'I have my resources." He purred, folding his arms behind hid head.

_I wonder about you._

I followed his gaze up to the darkening sky.

We watched as the remaining orange rays of sunlight melted away.

…..

…

...

"I think's its starting!" Shadow beamed as the first shriek of fire was heard blazing out.

I stared as each firework began to fly up. Each making its futile reach into the cosmos before wailing and shriveling up into glitter. That glitter fell down, illumining the black, bruised night as another screech soared up. Again and again, each explosion thrummed my soul.

_Amazing._

Never once did I pry my eyes away from that sight.

Unfortunately, it had ended as fast as it began. Slowly all that was left was melting smoke in a scorched sky.

"…That…was amazing." I breathed out, waking to myself.

"Mm."

I looked at Shadow. Dark eyes were scanning through me.

"What?"

"Mm…Nothing." He looked away, as if indifferent before suddenly-

-a hand flew around me and pulled me to the ground.

"E-eh?"

"We're going ta need ta let traffic die down. Let's stay here for a bit."

"Alright… but please lemme go."

That arm _**was not**_ going to move at all.

_Cheeky bastard._

I sighed in defeat and looked away from the strangely happy face next to mine. His eyes were already closed, however the arm remained firm.

…_..You're enjoying this too much._

I closed my eyes, letting the warm breeze caress my cheek.

…

…

…

"Nn….."

…_.Did….I fall asleep._

I felt bloody slowly pulse in my chest. And my head was surprisingly comfortable. And fingers were gingerly brushing my hair.

_Huh…?_

I pulled open an eye.

I shouldn't have done that.

There he was, smiling like I had never seen him before. What was really off, however, was how our bodies were.

My head was pillowing on one of his arms, the other one pulled against my waist. My legs were intertwined with his, and my arms were on his chest.

_What the hell?_

I stopped.

_No, wait. This is a dream. A cruel dream that's stabbing me with my hope. Wait. Hope? No, shit. No. No. __**NO.**__ N-O. Quit thinking like that. Bad Vio. Bad._

I closed my eyes again and waited for this dream to end. A low chuckle bubbled from above me.

…

…_..This isn't a dream, is it?_

I felt my heart thrum like the fireworks as I opened my eyes.'

"Mornin'."

"…W-what t-time is it?"

"Around two in the morning."

_Two? We've been sleeping for __**three hours**__ like this?_

"Nn….Ah, w-we should head home…." I tried clearing my throat. I was still groggy.

"Mm, you're probably right."

He didn't move a muscle.

And I couldn't bring myself to move.

It was almost too dark to see anymore the outline of his face. A slow heartbeat pulsed against my hands, and the merest scent of lemon drifted off.

"E-er…"

He smiled, leaned in, and touched his forehead against mine.

"Sorry. You're just too cute."

"H-hey."

I didn't push away.

"Your heart's beating really fast."

"S-shadow…!"

_Why is he acting like this? He does tease me, but….this…this is a little too intimate._

He giggled, only pulling me closer.

"What am I going to do with you?" He nuzzled against my hair and breathed out.

A heartbeat later, he pulled away, untangled himself, and stood up.

_Left to the cold. Again. Wait, what? No, I mean, shit._

I managed to push myself up. Shadow folded up the blanket and looked at me.

"We're taking my car. You're too asleep to drive."

I yawned, and instinctively grabbed his free hand as we felt our way out of the park and to his car.

_Why am I getting so touchy with him? Why is he getting so feely with me? What the hell?_

My foggy brain tried and utterly failed to come up with a satisfiable answer.

I climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door. Shadow started up the car, and we drove off in silence. I leaned against the window, and closed my eyes, just for a moment.

….

…

….

Warm. A snug, soft warm.

_I must've just stumbled into bed last night._

Thinking nothing of it, I began to let myself dissolve. Until I realized that I could smell a bit of lemon right next to me. And an arm was pulled around my waist. And fingers were in my hair, and I was resting on an arm.

I dared to peak from my eyelids.

_Shadow…? And I'm in his room._

I stared at the dark figure I was cuddling on.

"..Nn…You awake, Hot Stuff?" He blinked, dark eyes meeting with mine.

"….Why…am I…how…?"

_I can't formulate a sentence correctly with that face centimetres away from mine._

"I didn't feel like driving you to your house. And I had spare clothes. And it's still noisy on that part of the city, anyway." He was whispering, as if speaking any louder would break the intimacy at that moment.

…_What intimacy?_

"O-oh…"

"Why're you embarrassed? Have you never slept with anyone before?"

_Not...exactly…_

"You haven't, have you?"

I blushed even darker.

"H-have you?"

He chuckled. "No, I haven't either."

I swallowed dryly.

_Why was my heart running off like this? Why was my skin tingling? This can't be real. It can't. I must've fallen asleep on the blanket. I'll wake up soon. _

"Want me to prove you're awake?"

"….How do you always know what I'm thinking?"

"Magic." He smirked. "So?"

My cheeks grew darker still.

He closed the space between us and lightly brushed his lips against mine.

_Oh god what do I do what do I do what do I do oh god._

He pressed against them again, and my brain got the memo to press back.

He pulled back a little and smirked.

"How about now?"

"Now I'm even less sure."

He chuckled.

"That's no good."

He leaned back in and captured my lips.

I relaxed a little, pushing back against his.

He smiled, pulling my head in closer.

…..

"Now?" He breathed over me.

"Still not convinced."

He pushed against my lips, and I met them with haste. He made an indescribable noise, running our mouths over and over again. In the midst of kissing, he climbed on top of me and pressed harder still into the kiss.

"….Well?"

"Not yet."

A hand sneaked under my shirt, rubbing its way up my chest. I clawed a hand into his hair, just as a finger flicked over my nipple.

I took a sharp breath, and he used that second to lick around my lips and plunge inside. I tried keeping up with how our lips were melding together, and how rough he was getting with it.

"Nn…"

He barely pried himself away. Our breathing was short and uneven.

"M-more."

_What….the hell was I saying….?_

He complied, and a second later my shirt was on the ground and his was flung aside.

He licked at my chin, and stealthily planted kisses down my neck and across my collar bone. He flicked his tongue over one nipple, fingers finding their way to my other one. I gave a breathy sigh and looked down at him.

_He was blushing just as much as I was._

He licked and sucked, adding subtle nips to the pink skin before giving the other one the same treatment.

I shivered, running my fingers down the divots of his spine.

"S-shadow…"

I shifted my hips slightly, the growing tightness in my boxers becoming difficult to stand. Shadow brushed against part of my hip.

It looks like we both have a growing problem.

Wanting to test the waters, I raised my hips and rubbed them against his. He pulled back, shuddering, and bit his lip.

I smirked and rubbed again. He pulled in and our lips sealed again, hips grinding against each other. Shadow breathed out a low moan, furiously pushing back to create more friction between us. Oxygen became superfluous, just another inconvenience of life. My hand glided over pants and yanked at them. They were removed moments later along with mine.

He ripped his lips away, and began to stealthily press kisses down my neck, past my chest, over my stomach, and traced my V line, stopping at the boxers. A mischievous grin stretched upon his face. His slowly kissed over the boxes and to the root of my obvious problem. He mouthed at the hardness, soaking the fabric within seconds.

_I think I just saw heaven._

"Please…."

I didn't even care how I looked at this point.

He smirked, and pulled the boxers down. Fingers wrapped around the hardened lengths, teasing the tip and sliding down, only to slowly rub back up.

I let out a breathy moan, hips pushing against fingers.

A kiss was then placed on the tip, followed by a flick of the tongue. A warm, wet mouth pushed down, engulfing the entire length, before dragging itself up the base, and a tongue swirled at the tip before pushing down again.

"A, ah, _Shadow_!"

I moaned again, hips rising with the movements. A groan vibrated against my dick as his head started bobbing faster.

My hand found its way into his hair and gripped.

"Shadow…._Shadow,_ I'm close…"

With one last lick, he lifted himself up as I pulled him over. I was a shivering mess with electricity running down my spine. I was on a high.

"Hah…Well….Have you figured out yet?" His breath shook as spoke.

I replied by kissing the lips that had done such a perfect thing.

Shadow growled, returning the rough kiss.

I slid my hand down his back and into his boxers, pushing them down. He kicked them away and bit at my lip.

A hand gripped his hardened length, a thumb rubbing the tip. It pushed down the base and pulled back up. He began thrusting into the friction, moans sapping out any air he had. I leaned up, kissing and nipping at his shoulder.

"V-vio, wait. _Together._"

He reached down, grabbed my length, and began rubbing it with his.

I threw my head back, moaning. It was good. Impossibly good. Shadow leaned in, thrusting hard against me as my hips moved with it.

"_Vi…o…!"_

I tried and failed biting back a small scream.

The throbbing between us pulsed hard, and a moment later white strings flew onto our chests. Shadow gasped, collapsing onto me.

We laid there like that, trying to regain our breath.

…..

"….I think I'm sure I'm awake now." I smiled after a while.

Shadow beamed at me. "'bout time."

I smirked, leaning up to kiss him.

_Just what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

_**A/N; So yeah. That happened. Sorry if it's a little awkward- I've never done lemons before. And mayyybe, if enough people liked this, I might try doing more. :3**_

_**Tootles!**_

_**-Jessie**_


End file.
